onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x07 Handlung: Wonderland (Gegenwart):
'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 03: Gelber Weg' (''Der Vortex öffnet sich Jafar und das Kaninchen landen sanft auf dem Weg. Edwin fällt unsanft auf den Boden.) Edwin: '''„Ahhhhh!-“ '''Kaninchen: „Hm. Die erste Landung ist immer etwas holprig.“ Jafar: „Danke für deine Hilfe jetzt mach das du weg kommst.“ Kaninchen: „Seit ihr wirklich sicher das ich nicht bleiben soll? und-“ Jafar: „Verschwinde. Sofort.“ Kaninchen: '(''unsicher.) „Na schön. Gut. Ihr wisst wo ihr mich findet. Unglückseliger Weise.“ '''Jafar: „Nun denn. Ich bin sicher sie haben eine Menge Fragen.“ Edwin: '''„Das ist unmöglich. Das muss eine art Halluzination sein. Oder vielleicht ein Traum.“ '''Jafar: „Sir ich kann ihnen versichern das alles real ist. So real wie die Prellungen von ihrem Sturz eben. So real wie ihre Tochter behauptet hat. Ganz genau so wundersam, und um so gefährlicher. Es ist wahrlich kein passender Ort für ein junges Mädchen. Es gibt dunkle Mächte im Wunderland Sir. Kreaturen, Schurken. Ich hab Alice gebeten fortzugehen aber, sie assoziiert die Heilanstalt mit mir und will nicht zu hören. Darum habe ich sie geholt. (überfreundlich.) Welches Kind will nicht von seinem Vater gerettet werden?“ (Geht voraus.) Edwin: '„Tut mir Leid aber, (''Jafar dreht sich um.) ich fürchte... ich bin die letzte Person, auf die Alice hören würde.“ (Holte währenddessen seine Brille hervor und putzt sie umständlich mit einem Tuch. Jafar beobachtet dies wachsam.) '''Jafar: „Ich kann ihnen nicht folgen.“ Edwin: '„Alice und ich, wir hatten immer schon eine sehr schwierige Beziehung zu einander. Und nach der art und weise wie ich sie behandelt habe... ich habe ihr nie glauben geschenkt. Ich wüsste nicht wieso sie mir glauben schenken sollte.“ (''Jafar hält kurz inne. Überlegt.) 'Jafar: '(nett.) „Das ist furchtbar. Ich hoffte es gäbe zwischen ihnen beiden eine tiefe Verbindung. (finster.) In der Tat, habe ich darauf gezählt.“ '''Szene 04: Wald Alice: '(''euphorisch.) „Jafar's Turm. Er ist so nah. Ich könnte bei Cyrus sein bevor es dunkel ist.“ '''Will: „Aber er steht auf ne'm verflixt hohem Berg oder nicht?“ Alice: „Dann klettern wir da eben hoch.“ Will: „Ich mein ja nur vielleicht sollten wir uns ja ne'n Plan zurecht legen. Da oben wird es Wachen geben, behaarte Riesen nehm ich an. Und sollten wir es tatsächlich rein schaffen, müssen wir Cyrus finden. Und sollten wir ihn tatsächlich finden müssen wir lebendig wieder rauskommen. Und zwar wieder vorbei an den behaarten Riesen.“ Alice: '„Cyrus zu finden ist das allerwichtigste. Und alles andere erledigt sich von selbst.“ 'Szene 05: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel I (Sie erreichen ein breites Seeufer. In der ferne schwebt eine fliegende Insel in der Luft. Auf der steht Jafar's Turm.) Alice: „Du meine Güte.“ Will: „Was du nicht sagst.“ 'Szene 06: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal' (Die Palastwachen stehen in zwei Reihen links und rechts vom Thron. Einer der Tweedels nähert sich dem Thron. Die Königin sieht ihn ernst an.) Tweedel: „Wir haben die Küste abgesucht euer Majestät. Es gibt keine Spur von Cyrus.“ Rote Königin: „Sucht weiter. (leise.) Er kann nicht verschwinden.“ Tweedel: „Nun ist verschwinden nicht eins der Dinge die ein Flaschengeist sehr gut...“ Rote Königin: „Halt die Klappe!“ (steht auf, geht davon.) Tweedel: „Er hat einen Sprung von über 300 Metern ins Wasser gewagt. (Die Königin geht zu ihm.) Habt ihr die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen das... das, er das nicht überlebt hat?“ Rote Königin: '(''ernst.) „Hast du die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen das du ein fauler Dummkopf bist?“ '''Tweedel: „Ist das eine rhetorische Frage?“ Rote Königin: '(''ernst.) „Da Jafar nicht im Wunderland ist habe ich die Gelegenheit die Oberhand zu gewinnen. (Jafar steht hinter ihr. Der Tweedel versucht sie durch einen Blick darauf hinzuweisen.) Die Flasche habe ich schon. Ich will den Flaschengeist in meinem Besitz haben bevor Jafar... Was ist denn?“ 'Jafar: '„Bitte fahrt fort Majestät. (sie dreht sich um.) Bevor Jafar, was?“ 'Rote Königin: '(übertrieben erleichtert.) „Herzchen, da bist du ja. Ich war schon ganz krank vor Sorge.“ 'Jafar: '„Warst du das?“ '''Rote Königin: „Ja. Du verschwindest einfach ohne mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.“ Jafar: '''„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen. Sag mir einfach wo ich Alice finden kann.“ '''Rote Königin: „Das würd ich lieben gern. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Flaschengeist ist sie einfach zu finden.“ Jafar: '„Wovon redest du da bitte?“ Rote Königin: „Während du weg warst ist in deinem noblen Gefängnis ein Loch in Cyrusform entstanden.“ '''Jafar: '„Cyrus ist entkommen.“ '''Rote Königin: „So sieht es aus.“ Jafar: '''„FINDET IHN! ICH WILL JEDEN VERfügbaren-“ '''Rote Königin: „Jafar. Meine Männer gehorchen nur mir. Sie haben ihre Befehle schon erhalten. Wir finden den Flaschengeist noch bevor die Sonne untergeht.“ (Die Königin will an ihm vorbei er hält sie sanft aber bestimmt am Arm fest.) Jafar: '''„Vergiss eines nicht. Selbst wenn du den Flaschengeist und die Flasche hast, wirst du deine Träume nicht ausleben können ohne das jemand die Gesetze der Magie verändert. Und '''ich, bin nun mal der einzige mit dieser Macht.“ Rote Königin: „Natürlich bist du das Herzchen.“ 'Szene 07: Jafar's Turm/ Innen/ Kerker I' (Ein Wache schmiedet einen neuen Boden für den von Cyrus beschädigten Käfig. Jafar kommt herein. Der Käfig liegt auf dem Holzboden. Mit der Hand fährt er über das Metall. Dann sieht er zu dem alten Mann.) Jafar: '''„DU! Wie hat er das gemacht?“ '''Alter Mann: „Ist das wichtig? Er ist weg. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor er und das Mädchen einander finden und wen das geschieht-“ Jafar: '''„SEI STILL!“ '''Alter Mann: „Du verlierst, Jafar.“ Jafar: '''„Ich bin nicht der der im Käfig sitzt.“ '''Alter Mann: „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?“ (Sie sehen einander kurz an. Jafar geht.) 'Szene 08: Jafar's Labor I' (Edwin wacht auf. Er sitzt auf einem altmodischen Friseurstuhl. Seine Handgelenke sind mit Gurten an die Armlehnen gefesselt. Jafar kommt herein.) Edwin: „Wo bin ich?“ (Jafar nimmt eine Spritze in die Hand.) Jafar: '''„Ich entschuldige mich für die Fesseln alter Freund. Aber sie machen das hier bedeutend leichter.“ '''Edwin: „Was meinen sie?“ (Jafar tätschelt Edwins rechten Arm. Dann sticht er in die Haut und entnimmt eine Blutprobe. Edwin stöhnt vor Schmerz..) Edwin: „Was soll das? Sie sind ja wahnsinnig.“ (Jafar spitzt das Blut in einen Mörser. Sieht ihn ruhig an. Er füllt eine priese Asche/ eines Pulver hinzu.) Edwin: „Was, was tun sie da?“ Jafar: '„Ich gebe Alice das was sie immer gewollt hat.“ (''Rührt mit dem Stößel um. Es blubbert und zischt. Türkieser Rauch steigt auf. Edwin sieht ihn verwundert an. Ausblende.) '''Szene 09: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel II Will: '„Und wie sollen wir da bitte hochkommen?“ '''Alice: '„Uns wird sicher etwas einfallen.“ (Alice legt ihr Schwert ab. Durchsucht ihre Taschen.) 'Will: '„Was hast du vor?“ 'Alice: '„Ich mache Inventur. Lerr deine Taschen aus. Wir finden bestimmt etwas nützliches.“ 'Will: '„Mal sehen, Würfel, ein Dollarschein, Großmutters Schlüssel. Deswegen wird sie mächtig wütend sein. Fusel, und ne' Erdnuss. (Er nimmt sie in den Mund spuckt sie sogleich aus.) Ne' verfaulte.“ 'Alice: '„Ich habe einen Dolch, ein Schwert, ein Taschentuch und meine letzten beiden Wünsche. Wir müssen unsere Fantasie einsetzen und nachdenken. (Ein piepsen ertönt.) Was ist das für ein piepsen?“ 'Will: '„Ich bin wirklich kein Fachmann aber grob geschätzt ein Vogel?“ 'Alice: '„Das glaube ich eher nicht. Ich denke...“ (nimmt ihr Schwert wieder auf.) '''Szene 10: Vogelrindenbaum (Alice und Will gelangen zu einem knorrigem, piepsenden Baum.) Alice: '„Das ist ein Vogelrindenbaum.“ '''Will: '„Vogelrindenbaum?“ 'Alice: '„Ja, ihr Holz ist außergewöhnlich. sieh nur. (bricht einen Zweig ab. Dieser schwebt davon.) Ich weiß jetzt wie wir es schaffen.“ 'Will: '„Oh verflixt noch eins. Du willst zu deinem Flaschengeist fliegen?“ 'Alice: '„So was in der Art ja.“ '''Szene 11: Jafar's Labor II (Jafar füllt seinen Trank in ein Fläschchen.) Jafar: '''„Schreiben sie eigentlich mit rechts oder links?“ '''Edwin: „Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso stellen sie mir all diese Fragen? Wo ist Alice?“ Jafar: '„Mit rechts oder mit links? Ich konnte es nicht sehen.“ '''Edwin: '(laut.) „Wo ist meine Tochter?!“ 'Jafar: '„Kommen sie Edwin. Ich denke wir haben keine Zeit dafür das sie Alice Liebe zurückzugewinnen. (Ein Wink mit der Hand, die Fesseln lösen sich. Jafar beugt sich zu Edwin herab.) Also muss ich sie wohl stehlen. (Edwin will ihn schlagen, aber Jafar blockt mit Magie ab.) Ah ein Linkshänder. Danke. (lässt ihn auf den Stuhl zurückfallen.) Wachen, findet einen Käfig für ihn.“ (Jafar nimmt seinen Ring ab, steckt ihn hinter seinen Gürtel und geht.) '''Szene 13: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel III (Jafar beobachtet aus dem Wald unbemerkt Alice und Will.) Will: „Gibt’s ne' Chance zu erfahren was du eigentlich vor hast?“ Alice: „Sicher. Bist du je in einem Heißluftballon geflogen?“ Will: „Wenn ich nein sage, darf ich dann hier unten bleiben?“ Alice: „Wir werden einen Korb flechten der für uns beide groß genug ist. Und dann binden wir die Vogelrinde daran fest die wir gefunden haben. Und schweben in aller Ruhe hinauf zu Cyrus.“ Will: „Netter Plan. Ich bin raus.“ (setzt sich auf einen Stein.) Alice: „Hast du Angst vorm Fliegen?“ Will: '(''Off.) „Nein ich habe Angst vorm nicht fliegen. Davon in deinem Korb zu sitzen, hunderte Metern hoch in der Luft und ganz plötzlich nicht mehr zu fliegen.“ (Jafar nimm das Flächen in die Hand.) '''Alice: „Wenn du nicht fliegen willst. (Off.) Dann hilf mit wenigsten den Korb zu flechten.“ (Jafar trinkt die Mixtur in einem Zug aus.) Will: '(''Off.) „Na gut dass kann ich tun. Komm schon fangen wir an Holz zu sammeln.“ (Ein Schimmer leuchtet auf seinem Gesicht. Er zuckt zusammen. Hält sich den Leib. Alice und Will hören in der Ferne einen Schrei.) '''Alice: „Was war das?“ (Will nimmt einen Stock in die Hand.) Will: „Wer ist da?“ („Edwin“ tritt aus dem Dickicht hervor. Alice sieht ihn an.) Alice: „Das gibt es nicht. (Edwin kommt näher.) Vater.“ Will: „Vater?“ Edwin:'' „Alice! Du bist es. Was bin ich froh. Du hattest Recht. Mit allem. Diesem Ort hier. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?“ (Edwin umarmt „seine“ Tochter. Ausblende.) '''Alice: „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?“ Edwin: '„Es hat keinen Sinn ergeben das du nach deiner Flucht aus der Heilanstalt, einfach verschwunden bist. Aber dann... hab ich mich an was anderes erinnert, das auch keinen Sinn ergeben hat. Deine Geschichten. Also beschloss ich das zu tun worum du mich gebeten hattest. Nämlich zu glauben. Ich habe recherchiert, das brachte mich auf die Spur eines Antiquitätenhändlers. Der mir einen Ganzkörperspiegel verkaufte, der besondere, ''Eigenschaften, besitzen sollte. Und es stimmte. Ich sprang, hindurch. Ich konnte Sonnenschein auf der anderen Seite spüren, und eine Brise. Das war kurios.“ '''Alice: „In der Tat.“ Will: „Anastasia und ich sind damals auch durch einen Spiegel ins Wunderland gekommen.“ Edwin: '''„Und kaum war ich hier wusste ich, dies ist das Wunderland von du gesprochen hattest.“ '''Alice: „Wie hast du mich hier gefunden.“ Edwin: '''„Das hab ich nicht. Du hast mich hier gefunden. Weißt du noch? Ich bin Tagelang herumgewandert bist du über mich gestolpert bist.“ '''Alice: „Wie dem auch sei. Und was jetzt?“ Edwin: '„Ich, ich will es nur... (''holt Brille und Tuch hervor und putzt sie umständlich.) wieder gut machen. Alles was war.“ 'Alice: '(sauer.) „Es wieder gutmachen? Vater, du hast mich nie wie eine Tochter behandelt. Sondern nur wie eine lästige Pflicht. Wie ein Teil deines Lebens den du einfach erdulden musstest. (er steckt Brille und Tuch wieder ein.) Wie diese Knarrende Stufe im Flur. Die du so verflucht hast. Jeden Tag bist du sie hochgestiegen und hast dich gefragt wann sie damit aufhört, mit dem Wunsch sie... würde schweigen. Wie, willst du das jemals wieder gut machen?“ ''Edwin: (''versöhnlich.) „Alice, (tritt näher.) versetz dich doch in meine Lage. Die Dinge die du gesagt hast, es war unmöglich sie zu glauben.“ '''Alice: „Unmöglich für dich sie mir zu glauben.“ Edwin: '''„Aber jetzt glaub ich dir.“ '''Alice: „Ja natürlich. Jetzt siehst du es ja auch mit eigenen Augen. Hättest du mir geglaubt hätte das, bedeutet du glaubst an '''''mich! DU HAST MICH ALLEIN GELASSEN! IN DIESEM IRRENHAUS, HAST MICH IGNORIERT ALS WÜRDE ICH NICHT MAL EXISTIEREN. Wie kann ein Vater sein eigenes Kind nur so behandeln? (traurig.) Ich sagte zwar ich will dich nicht sehen aber... ich wollte das du dich bemühst.“ Edwin:'' „Ich bemühe mich doch jetzt.“ '''Alice: „Aber jetzt ist es zu spät.“ (Alice geht davon. Edwin schaut nachdenklich zu Boden.) 'Szene 16: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel IV' (Will beginnt damit Zweige zurechtzuschneiden. Edwin sitzt neben ihm.) Edwin: '''„Ich war ja ein schrecklicher Vater nicht wahr?“ '''Will: „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Hier, schneiden sie ein paar Zweige ab.“ (Will gibt Edwin ein Messer. Dieser nimmt es in die linke Hand.) Edwin: '''„Darf ich fragen wofür?“ '''Will: „Alice will hoch zu dieser, schwebenden Burg fliegen die ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist.“ Edwin: '''„Und was gibt es dort so wichtiges?“ '''Will: „Einen Flaschengeist.“ Edwin: „Ah, Cyrus. Sie glaubt also er ist dort.“ Will: „Ja.“ Edwin: „Sie und meine Tochter, stehen sich nah?“ Will: „Ja, wir sind Freunde. (sieht auf.) Gute Freunde.“ Edwin: „Also verstehen sie sie, und wissen wie sie denkt?“ Will: „Ne'n bisschen.“ Edwin: „Haben sie dann keinen Rat wie ich die Kluft zwischen uns überwinden könnte?“ Will: „Manchmal brauchen diese Dinge einfach Zeit.“ Edwin: „Wenn ein Vater sein Kind schlecht behandelt hat braucht es meiner Erfahrung nach viel mehr als Zeit um... es wieder gutzumachen?“ (Alice sammelt in der Nähe weitere Äste.) Will: „Sie wird sich besinnen. Alice gibt Menschen nicht einfach auf. Nicht mal wenn sie sie's verdient haben.“ Edwin: „So wie sie etwa?“ Will: „Wenn sie auf jemanden trifft der leidet, muss sie demjenigen helfen. Liegt in ihrer Natur.“ Edwin: „Ja das denk ich auch. Danke.“ Will: „Nur damit sie's wissen. Ich sage das nicht um sie zu unterstützen, sobald ich das beurteilen kann waren sie ein Riesen Mistkerl. Aber ich will das Alice glücklich ist. Und ich glaube das wäre sie, wenn sie ihr endlich ein guter Vater wären. Also wen sie den ersten Schritt machen wollen, helfen sie ihr den Flaschengeist zu finden. Weil ihr nichts auf der ganzen Welt, mehr bedeutet als wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein.“ Szene 17: Nebelfeld I (S''chnitt: Cyrus liegt bewusstlos in in einem Nebelfeld.) 'Szene 18: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel V' (''Alice und Will beginnen die ersten Fragmente des Korbes mit einander zu verbinden. „Edwin“ sitzt etwas weiter weg auf einem Stein und tut als würde er Zweige schneiden.) Alice: „Worüber hast du mit meinem Vater gesprochen?“ Will: „Über was wohl? Über dich.“ Alice: „Worüber genau?“ Will: „Ob du ihm je verzeihst bla-bla-bla.“ Alice: „Meinst du das sollte ich? Ihm wirklich verzeihen?“ Will: „Auf gar keinen Fall. Aber du wirst es wohl tun.“ Alice: „Wieso das denn?“ Will: „Weil es das richtige wäre Alice. Und du tust – anders als ich – für gewöhnlich das richtige.“ '''''Edwin:'' (''Spricht Latein.) „''Ich rufe dich, Schmerz. Ich rufe dich Verdammnis. Ich rufe dich, Verbrechen.*''“'' (Er malt mit einem Stock ein Zeichen in den Sand.) Will: „Also, eine Frage. Hast du darüber nachgedacht wie wir wieder runter kommen?“ Alice: „Was meinst du?“ Will: „Die Vogelrinde bringt uns vielleicht da hoch, aber falls du nich auch ne' Fallschirmrinde hast... könnte es glaub ich schwierig werden.“ Alice: „Ich habe es durchgerechnet. Mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht von Cyrus in dem Korb werden wir der aufwärts weisenden Flugbahn der Vogelrinde entgegenwirken. Und so werden wir in aller Ruhe wieder hinuntergleiten.“ Will: „Das saugst du dir doch gerade aus den Fingern oder?“ Alice: „Das ist Physik nichts weiter.“ Will: „Sie genau hin. Siehst du wie hoch das ist? Wenn du dich irrst sind wir tot.“ Alice: „Was ist das?“ Will: „Was ist was? Alice: „Am Himmel es kommt auf uns zu. Es sieht aus wie ein-“ (Lautes Fauchen. Alice und Will halten sich die Ohren zu.) Will: „Was verflixt noch eins ist das?“ (Ein Drache fliegt im Sturzflug über sie hinweg. Sie werfen sich zu Boden. Ausblende. Der Drache fliegt einen Bogen kommt wieder zurück. Geistesgegenwärtig nimmt Will die geflochtene Korbwand als Schutzschild.) Will: „Alice hier her!“ (Sie ducken sich dahinter. Der Drache lässt einen Feuerschwall aus seinem Rachen los. Die Schilder brennen. Er fliegt weiter. Edwin zuckt erschrocken über die Feuerkraft seiner Schöpfung zusammen. Sie sehen wie der Drache einen weiteren Angriff vorhat.) Will: „Wir müssen weg hier komm mit.“ Alice: „Vater los beeil dich!“ (Edwin läuft ihnen nach.) 'Szene 19: Wald/ Lichtung' (Sie rennen durch den Wald. Sie gelangen auf eine Lichtung.) Alice: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Edwin: „Ja, mir geht’s gut.“ Will: „Sind wir ihn losgeworden?“ Alice: „Nein sind wir nicht.“ (Brüllen der Drache fliegt im Sturzflug über die Lichtung auf die Drei zu. Alice und Will laufen weg. Edwin bleibt stehen. Lässt sich vom Drachen überfliegen. Alice sieht ihren Vater am Boden liegen. Der Drache landet auf dem Waldboden Brüllt.) Alice: „VATER LAUF! VATER, SCHNELL!“ Edwin: „ALICE! HILFE!“ Will: „NEIN!“ (Alice zieht ihr Schwert. Stürzt auf den Drachen los.) Alice: „BLEIB WEG!“ (Alice sticht den Drachen in den Leib. Dieser schriet auf und geht zu Boden.) Alice: „Vater, bist du verletzt?“ Edwin: „Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Alice, ich danke dir.“ (Glücklich umarmt Alice ihren „Vater“.) Alice: „Ist schon gut Vater. Ist schon gut.“ Edwin: „Es tut mir so leid. Ach Alice, als deine Mutter gestorben ist, ist einfach alles zusammengebrochen.“ Alice: „Ich kann es verstehen. Ich weiß wie es ist jemanden zu lieben und zu verlieren.“ Edwin: (''traurig.) „Ich war so böse zu dir. Du musst mich für einen furchtbaren Mann halten.“ '''Alice: „Ich weiß wer ein furchtbarer Mann ist. Ich bin ihm hier im Wunderland begegnet. Und du bist ganz und gar nicht wie er.“ '''''Edwin: „Du weißt nicht wie überglücklich es mich macht das zu hören.“ Alice: „Wir sollten deine Wunde säubern.“ Edwin: „Oh, natürlich. Ja...“ Alice: „Wenn es dunkel geworden ist, versuchen wir es aufs neue. Wir werden Cyrus retten. Möchtest du uns vielleicht begleiten?“ Edwin: „Ja. Ich glaube das möchte ich.“ (Edwin steht auf und geht. Er kniet sich zu einer Pfütze mit klarem Wasser. Sieht auf. Im Wasser ist das Spiegelbild von Jafar zu erkennen. Mit der Hand fährt er durch das Wasser.) 'Szene 21: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker II' (Edwin sitzt in Cyrus ehemaligen Käfig vor ihm steht ein Teller Suppe. Er bettet. Der alte Mann isst ein Stück Hähnchen.) Edwin: „Segne uns oh Herr und diese deine Gaben, die wir erhalten ob deiner Großzügigkeit. Amen.“ Alter Mann: „Ich hoffe das deine Götter besser zuhören als meine.“ Edwin: „Mein Gott hört jedes Gebet. Selbst an einem Ort wie diesem.“ Alter Mann: „Warum bettest du dann nicht für deine Freiheit mein Freund? Oder für etwas besseres zu Essen.“ Edwin: „Alle meine Gebete sind für meine Tochter. Sie ist in großer Gefahr. Und es ist meine Schuld das sie überhaupt hier ist.“ Alter Mann: „Du kannst nicht alle Schuld auf dich nehmen.“ Edwin: „Ich habe sie fortgeschickt. Aber stattdessen hätt ich ihr glauben sollen. Sie beschützen sollen. Das ist meine große Sünde.“ Alter Mann: „Dann ist deine Sünde sehr klein mein Freund. Es gibt viel schlimmere Gründe in einem Käfig zu sitzen. Glaube mir.“ (Edwin zieht sich an den Stäben hoch.) Edwin: „Bitte, ich muss sie finden. Wenn sie irgendeinen Weg hier raus kennen.“ Alter Mann: „Nur ein Mann ist je aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen. Und ich bin sicher Cyrus wird jede Sekunde in Ketten zurückgebracht.“ Edwin: „Cyrus! Alice Cyrus?“ Alter Mann: '''„Du kennst diese Alice?“ '''Edwin: „Sie ist meine Tochter. Bitte sagen sie mir was sie wissen. Was hat dieser Mann mit ihr vor?“ Alter Mann: „ Ich weiß nur von einer Sache nach der sich Jafar sehnt. Und das ist die eine Sache die er niemals haben wird.“ 'Szene 22: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel/ Nachts VI' (Alice, Will, und „Edwin“ sitzen um ein Lagerfeuer. Sie braten Fleisch am Spieß.) Will: '(''beißt ab.) „Sagen sie Edwin, haben sie schon mal was gegessen was sie töten wollte?“ ''Edwin: „Nein Will ich glaube das hab ich nicht.“ Will: '(''kauend.) „Im Wunderland ist das eine art Aufnahme Ritual.“ 'Alice: '„Bitte sehr Vater.“ (Sie gibt ihm ein Stück Fleisch.) ''Edwin: „Danke.“ (''Er nimmt es in die linke Hand beißt ab.) ''Edwin: „Das ist eigentlich gar nicht übel.“ (''Alice beobachtet Edwin aufmerksam.) 'Alice: '„Nicht gerade ein Festmahl. Aber, es wird genügen.“ ''Edwin: „Also, sobald du und Cyrus wieder vereint seit, was dann? Kennst du einen Weg hinaus aus dem Wunderland?“ '''Alice: '„Ja das tue ich. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Oh Will, sieht aus als würde die Flut kommen. Hilfst du mir das Holz vom Wasser wegzuziehen? Entschuldige uns.“ (Alice und Will entfernen sich vom Lagerfeuer.) 'Will: '(flüstert.) „Alice, ich muss dir sagen, ich halte es nicht für die beste Idee deinen Vater mit zunehmen.“ 'Alice: '(flüstert.) „Das sehe ich ganz genauso.“ '''Will: „Wirklich?“ Alice: '''„Er ist ein Problem.“ '''Will: „Weil er uns in die Quere kommt?“ Alice: '(''flüstert.) „Weil er nicht der ist der er vorgibt zu sein. Jedes Essen das ich je mit meinem Vater geteilt habe durfte nicht ohne Tischgebet anfangen. Selbst wenn er Obst aus dem Garten gegessen hat hat er gebetet. Aber heute nicht. Obwohl er dankbarer sein müsste als je zu vor.“ (Sie sehen zu ihm herüber. Edwin lächelt.) 'Alice: '„Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Mann ist. Aber er ist sicher nicht mein Vater. Komm schon. Folge mir.“ (Edwin sieht wie sich Alice und Will entfernen. Er steht auf, geht in den Wald. Er streckt den Arm aus macht eine kreisende Bewegung. Der Schlangenstab bricht aus dem Boden empor und schwebt in seine Hand. Edwin starrt ihn an. Die Augen der Kobra glühen Rot. Jafar erscheint wieder in seiner richtigen Gestalt.) '''Szene 24: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker II (Jafar lässt Edwins Käfig zu sich herab und öffnet das Schloss mit Magie.) Jafar: '„Du!“ '''Edwin: '„Was... (Jafar geht zu ihm in den Käfig zieht ihn am Arm hoch.) Was haben sie mit mir vor?“ 'Jafar: '„Ich sorge dafür das du den Zweck erfüllst weswegen du hier bist.“ '''Edwin: „Welcher ist das?“ Jafar: '„Zu sterben.“ (''schubst ihn vor sich her.) '''Szene 25: Klippe/ Felsvorsprung (Alice und Will klettern einen schmalen Pfad an einer Felswand hoch. Sie erreichen eine Felsvorsprung.) Alice: '''„Es tut mir Leid.“ '''Will: „Was tut dir Leid?“ Alice: '„Das wir fliehen müssen. Wenn ich nicht so sehr gewollt hätte das es stimmt hätte ich mir nicht erlaubt das zu glauben. Ich bin unachtsam gewesen. (''sieht Will an.) Das passiert nie wieder.“ '''Will: „Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen.“ (Jafar und Edwin fliegen auf dem Teppich heran. Edwin ist das fliegen offensichtlich nicht gewöhnt. Sie fliegen zu der Klippe von Alice und Will.) Jafar: '„Bettle um dein Leben Narr. Deine Tochter ist die Einzige die es retten kann.“ (''Er lässt Edwin in der Luft schweben unter ihm ist das Wasser.) 'Alice: '„Du bedrohst ihn damit ich mir etwas wünsche? Denk dir lieber einen neuen Trick aus.“ 'Jafar: '„Ich denke mir einen aus sobald der nicht mehr funktioniert.“ '''Edwin: „Bitte tu's nicht.“ Alice: '''„Sei bloß still. Wer auch immer du bist. Denn du bist nicht mein Vater.“ '''Edwin: „Alice, ich weiß nicht was dieser Mann dir alles vorgetäuscht hat. Aber ich bin dein Vater Schatz. Zum Teufel ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf wenn du nicht zwischen mir und einem Hochstapler unterscheiden kannst. Ich war nie so zu dir wie es ein echter Vater sein sollte. Stattdessen, hab ich dir die Schuld gegeben. (traurig.) Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben für den Tod deiner Mutter. Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben für all mein Unglück. Und dann, als du endlich wieder Freude empfinden konntest. Da hab ich an dir gezweifelt. Ich habe an deiner Fähigkeit gezweifelt zwischen Fantasie und Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden. Ich hab an deiner Liebe gezweifelt.“ Alice: '''„Vater... immer wenn ich fortgelaufen bin. Habe ich nur versucht Beweise zu finden damit du verstehst wo ich gewesen bin.“ '''Edwin: „Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen. Das du's mir beweisen musst. Aus all diesen Gründen, und Tausenden mehr, werd ich dich niemals um Vergebung bitten. Weil ich sie schlichtweg nicht verdiene. Und ich werde nicht um deine Gnade, oder dein Mitgefühl bitten weil es an anderer Stelle besser aufgehoben ist. (Alice weint.) Ich will dir nie wieder irgend was nehmen meine geliebte Alice. Ich will dir nur etwas geben, das einzige was ich dir geben kann. Und zwar Hoffnung. Cyrus konnte entkommen.“ Jafar: '„Genug jetzt!“ '''Alice: '„Cyrus!“ '''Edwin: „IHN MUSST DU RETTEN. NICHT MICH!“ Jafar: '„Genug.“ (''Er lässt Edwin fallen.) '''Edwin: „Ahhhhh!“ Alice: '„Ich wünsche das mein Vater zu Hause ist.“ (''Edwin verschwindet in einem Gelben Blitz.) 'Jafar: '„Zwei verbraucht, fehlt noch einer. Und jetzt Alice, frag ich mich nicht mehr ob ich den Flaschengeist kriege. Bloß noch wann.“ (Jafar fliegt zurück zu seinem Turm. Ausblende.) '''Szene 26: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel/ Nachts VII Will: „Alice es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Furchtbar Leid.“ Alice: '''„Mir nicht.“ '''Will: „Aber du hast den zweiten...“ Alice: '''„Gestern waren noch Zwei tiefe Wunden in meinem Herzen. Die eine hat mein Vater hinterlassen und die andere Cyrus. Heute weiß ich das mein Vater mich versteht. Und das Cyrus hier draußen ist. Irgendwo. Und wir werden uns wieder finden. Der Wunsch mag verloren sein. Doch ich zähle das als Sieg.“ '''Will: „Gut ja. Aber das war ne'n ziemlich bedeutsamer Wunsch. Und wünsche fordern doch ihren Preis oder? Willst du gar nicht wissen wie hoch der Preis ist?“ 'Szene 28: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker III.1' (Jafar betritt den Kerker lässt den Käfig des alten Mannes zu sich herab fahren.) Jafar: '''„Lass uns ein wenig plaudern was meinst du?“ '''Alter Mann: „Ich habe genug davon mich durch Gitterstäbe zu unterhalten. Wenn du plaudern willst tu es von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Wie ein Mann.“ 'Szene 30: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker III.2' Alter Mann: „Wieso bringst du mich nicht einfach um? Jafar. Den ich werde dir niemals geben wonach du verlangst.“ Jafar: '''„Sobald Alice ihren dritten Wunsch ausspricht, werde ich die Gesetze der Magie verändern können. Dann musst du mir das was ich will gar nicht mehr geben. Ich kriege es so oder so.“ '''Alter Mann: „Was bedeuten schon Liebe, und Respekt, wenn sie gestohlen werden müssen?“ Jafar: '''„Offensichtlich bereust du, nichts von dem was unsere Beziehung betrifft. Nichts von dem was du mir angetan hast.“ '''Alter Mann: „Ich bereue nur eines Jafar... Das ich dich nicht noch länger unter Wasser gedrückt habe. Aber, vielleicht kann ich das jetzt wieder gut machen.“ Jafar: '„Du willst erneut versuchen mich zu töten?“ '''Alter Mann: '„Ich weiß das ich dir dein Leben nicht nehmen kann. Aber ich kann dir etwas nehmen das dir sogar mehr bedeutet.“ 'Jafar: '„Was meinst du damit?“ '''Alter Mann: „Mich.“ (Der alte Mann streckt die Arme aus und lässt sich nach hinten fallen. Jafar sieht in den Abgrund. Streckt die Hand aus, Der Teppich schwebt nach oben. Auf ihm liegt der Alte. Er ist unversehrt.) Jafar: '''„Geh wieder in deinen Käfig Vater. Der Spaß fängt gerade erst an. Und das darfst du nicht verpassen.“ '''Szene 31: Nebelfeld II (Schnitt. Nebelfeld. Cyrus hustet. Schlägt die Augen auf.) Cyrus: '„Alice.“ (''Er steht auf.) ''Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)